Ashley's Story
by Light001
Summary: This is set after In Space. Ashley's always been there for people. Why is it that no one is there for her in her time of need? Someone was years ago. They took the one person who meant more to Ashley than life. What is she hiding? May update soon.
1. Beginnning

"_Come on Ashley! It's going to be fine!" Ashley's Foster Mum said._

"_I can't," She said and then someone picked her up._

_Then something attacked and Ashley fell into the water with her younger sister. Then they came to the surface and someone stood there._

"_Are you alright?" The guy wearing a black uniform asked._

"_Yeah but I think Catlin's hurt," Ashley said holding her bleeding sister._

"_I'll take her with me but promise you won't tell anyone what you saw here," He said._

"_I promise if you tell what your name is," Ashley said._

"_The Phantom Ranger and wear this so I know who you are," He said handing her a yellow gem necklace._

"_I'm Ashley," She said before handing Catlin over._

"_Goodbye daughter of Zordon. May the Power Protect you!" He said before vanishing in a black beam with Catlin._

"Morning rangers," DECA said as the last of the rangers came into the eating area.

"Anyone awake yet?" Kimberly muttered.

"Good morning guys," Ashley said skipping as she came into the room.

"How the hell is she awake and we aren't?" Jason asked staring at her.

"Because I've been awake for a few hours," Ashley said sipping her coffee.

"And may I ask why?" Zach asked.

"No reason," She lied.

"You know you can't lie for shit, coz?" Kim asked standing.

"It's that day," Ashley said softly as she leant on a wall.

"Oh! That day!" Kim said and then went back to playing with Alex.

"Huh?" Karone asked and Ashley put her things away.

"See you in the training room in a few hours," Ashley said before running off.

"Mind telling us?" Jason asked Kim.

"Not telling. It's Ashley's business," Kim said before taking her son and leaving.

Ashley put a CD in the CD player and got warmed up. She pressed play before starting to punch and kick.

"Wow. You've gotten better but your music sucks," Jason said coming in.

"Do you mind?" Ashley asked before flipping and kicking backwards.

"Nope," He said before the others came in.

She landed by the CD player and stopped the music.

"I take it you want to know more about this day. Kim didn't tell you?" Ashley said laughing softly.

"Nope and she won't tell us. Says it's your business," Aisha said.

"It is my business and I rather not talk about it. I have work to do," She hissed grabbing her things and pushing past them.

She was gone before anyone could blink.

"She's pissed," Rocky said.

"We just badgered her. We shouldn't have done that," Carlos said.

Ashley sighed getting to her room. She was on her own because she didn't want anyone hearing her.

"Teleport me to my Mother on Eltare DECA," Ashley said and DECA was startled.

"May I ask why?" DECA asked.

"I need to see my Mother and the Phantom Ranger," Ashley replied grabbing her bag and morpher. She put the gem in her pocket and then got ready.

"Also tell no one I've gone ahead," She ordered and then vanished in a gold beam of light.

"Hey guys. Where's Ashley?" Kim asked coming into the training room.

"She stormed off," Jason said.

"You didn't!" Kim said and they all nodded.

"We did," Trini said.

"DECA, where is Ashley?" Kim asked.

"Ashley has left the ship," DECA replied.

"Why the hell have you done?" Kim asked facing the rangers.

They could only stare at her and then an alarm went off.


	2. Characters

**Jason Scott:** Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. He controlled the Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord. He was the red one and he left the team with two others to go to a young leader's conference. He later he held the Gold Zeo Power. He is about to open a Dojo with two of his best friends.

**Trini Kwan:** Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. She controlled the Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord. She was the yellow one and she also left the team with two others to go to a young leader's conference. She is currently studying to be an English teacher.

**Zachary 'Zach' Taylor:** Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. He controlled the Mastodon Zord. He was the black one and he also left the team with two others to go to a young leader's conference. He is currently trying to become a hip-hop dancer and learning other dance moves.

**William 'Billy' Cranston:** Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. He controlled the Triceratops Zord. He was the blue one. Billy also stayed on the team long enough to get his animal spirit. His animal spirit is the Wolf. His Zord was also shaped like a Wolf as his original Power had been destroyed. After the animal spirits had been destroyed, Billy stayed on as the team's expert and scientist. He left later to go to Aquitar to help their Rangers out, after trying to hold the Gold Zeo Power. He later returned to help out with the equipment and then left for Aquitar again. He is currently working at NASA meeting Aliens and is studying to be a science teacher.

**Kimberly 'Kim' Hart:** Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. She controlled the Pterodactyl Zord. She was the Pink one. Kim also stayed on the team long enough to get her animal spirit. Her spirit was the Crane. Her Zord was shaped like a Crane. She later gave her Power away to the person who nearly killed her but saved her afterwards, to chase a dream she also wanted to do. She was going out with Tommy Oliver til the Zeo Era. She is currently studying to be an art teacher and a gym teacher. She also does gymnastics. She is also the niece of Zordon. She also has a son called 'Alex Jason Oliver'.

**Tommy Oliver: **Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. Tommy started out evil unlike the others. He was the evil green ranger until Jason saved him from Rita's control. He joined the team and he controlled the DragonZord. Later he lost his Green Power and gained a new one. He controlled the white one and became the leader of the Power Rangers. He stayed on the team long enough to also get an animal spirit. His spirit is the Falcon. His Zord was shaped like a Falcon. He stayed on the team after Kim left and got a new Power. He became the Red Zeo Ranger. During the Zeo era, he and Kimberly Hart broke up through a letter. After that he started to go out with Katherine Hillard. He got a new power but kept the same colour. He became the Red Turbo Ranger and was like an older brother to Justin. He later handed down his Powers to TJ. He went and became a Racing driver. He is currently studying to be a science teacher who studies dinosaurs.

**Aisha Campbell:** Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger 2. Aisha took over Trini after she left for the young leader conference. She became the Saber-Toothed Tiger Ranger and controlled the Zord shaped like it. Aisha stayed on the team long enough to get an animal spirit. Her animal spirit was the bear and her zord was shaped liked a bear. Aisha stayed longer on the team than Kim and stayed til the start of the Zeo Era. She left after giving her Zeo Crystal to Tanya Sloan. She went to Africa and helped out. She later came back to study to become a vet. She knows part of Kim's secret.

**Adam Park:** Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger 2. Adam took over for Zach after he left for the young leader conference. He became the Mastodon Ranger and controlled the Zord shaped like it. He stayed on the team long enough to have an animal spirit. His animal spirit was the Frog and his Zord was also shaped like a Frog. Adam also stayed on the team throughout the Zeo Era as the Green Zeo Ranger. He later got the Green Turbo Power. He later passed it onto Carlos and went to finish off his studying. He is about to open a Dojo with Jason and a friend. He is a professional karate master.

**Rocky DeSantos:** Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger 2. Rocky took over for Jason after he left for the young leader conference. He became the Tyrannosaurus Rex Ranger and controlled a Zord shaped like it. Rocky also stayed on the team long enough to have an animal spirit. His animal spirit was the Ape and his Zord was also shaped like an Ape. He stayed on the team throughout the Zeo Era as the Blue Zeo Ranger. Unfortunately he did not get the Blue Turbo Power because he injured his back practising karate for a tournament. He left with Kimberly after it and wasn't seen for a while. He later contacted Adam and became his and Jason's third partner in opening a Dojo.

**Katherine 'Kat' Hillard: **Animal spirit holder Power Ranger 2. Kat started out evil like Tommy but had the power to change in a cat to spy on them. She took Kim's power coin away and harmed her as it drained Kim's power away from her body. She later became good and got Kim's power coin back. She became the Crane and controlled the Zord shaped like it. She also stayed on the team throughout the Zeo Era as the Pink Zeo Ranger. She later got the Pink Turbo Power and was like an older sister to Justin. She later passed the Pink Turbo Power to Cassie and went to London to study Ballet. She is currently is studying Ballet as well as different types of dance.

**Tanya Sloan:** Zeo Power Ranger. Tanya used to live in Africa before Aisha came along. She got asked to be a Power Ranger and accepted. She moved to Angel Grove and became the Zeo Yellow Ranger. She later got the Yellow Turbo Power and accepted Justin into the team. She later passed the Yellow Turbo Power to Ashley and went back to Africa. She is currently studying to be a Vet and a teacher who teaches English to unfortunate children.

**Justin Stewart:** Turbo Power Ranger. Justin is the youngest of the Power Ranger bunch. He discovered the Power Rangers by accident after Rocky hurt his back. He took up the Ranger Mantle and became the Blue Turbo Power Ranger. After the other four left he stayed on the team til the end of the Era. After the power was destroyed he helped send the others into space. He later came back to save the Space Rangers and got his Turbo Powers back. He told his Father about the Turbo Power and is finishing school with the other Space Rangers. He also is keeping Storm Blaster in his shed under his Father's orders. Unknown to him, he is the younger brother to Ashley and elder sister to Catlin as they are twins.

**Cassie Chan:** Turbo Power Ranger 2. Cassie replaced Kat after she left for London. Cassie had a sort of crush on the Phantom Ranger but disregarded it after he left again. Shortly after the Turbo Power was destroyed she and three others went into space to look for a new power. They met Andros and became the Space Rangers. She is currently finishing off school and trying to get away from the media as they revealed their identities at the end of their Era. She is trying to get a high score to be a singer.

**TJ Johnson:** Turbo Power Ranger 2. TJ replaced Tommy after he left to become a Racing driver. After the Turbo Power was destroyed he, Cassie and two others went into space to look for a new power. They met Andros and became the Space Rangers. He was red Turbo and became Space Blue. He is currently finishing off school to become a basketball player.

**Carlos Vegas:** Turbo Power Ranger 2. Carlos replaced Adam after he went to finish of his studies. Carlos became the Green Turbo Ranger. After the Turbo Power was destroyed he, TJ, Cassie and one other went into space looking for a new power. That's when they met Andros and they became the Space Rangers. He became the Black Space Power Ranger. He is currently finishing off school to become a soccer player.

**Ashley Hammond:** Turbo Power Ranger 2. Ashley replaced Tanya after she went back to Africa. Ashley became the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Ashley was a cheerleader before she became a Ranger and still is. After the Turbo Power was destroyed she, Cassie, TJ and Carlos went into space to look for a new power. That's when they met Andros and became the Space Rangers. She has a sort of crush on Andros and no one knows it except for a few people. She is currently finishing off school to become a fashion designer as well as a future mentor to the Power Rangers. She is the daughter of Zordon and cousin to Kimberly Hart. Unknown to her and the others that Justin is her little brother.

**Andros Karvona:** Red Space Power Ranger. Andros found the others on his ship and chased them out. Later they saved his life and he abandoned them on a planet with their shuttle back to Earth. He came back and gave them morphers. He was hard and barely trusted anyone. Ashley gained his trust and then he became more open. He later discovered that Astronema was his little sister Karone. Unknown to everyone except a few people he has a crush on Ashley. He is currently the ambassador for KO-35 and Earth to other planets. His team often helps.

**Zhane Michaels:** Silver Space Power Ranger. Zhane had been put into a sort of freeze coma for two years. When he awoke the ship had been attacked and he sent all of the monsters flying. He later discovered that his powers were very weak and unstable. Much later he saved Astronema from her own monster. He has a crush on her and left for KO-35 much later to help protect it. He came back and led the others when Andros went to save his sister. He loves partying and often jokes around. At the moment he is also the ambassador for KO-35 but not Earth.

**Karone Karvona:** Former Astronema. Karone had been kidnapped when she was young and didn't remember her brother when they met up years later. When Karone finally remembered when she went to stay with her brother but the baddies got her back and put a sort of machine in her head. She didn't remember what she did but she knew she did die for a short while. She was meant to be Space Yellow but had gotten kidnapped. She does have magic though and uses it to help people rebuild their homes. She does know about the children of Zordon of Eltare and often wonders what happened to them. She doesn't know that she is friends with two of them. She does know about a morpher that Andros and the others are making for her. She is currently studying to take care of children.

**Catlin Hammond:** Not much is known about her at this point except that she is the younger sister of Ashley and the younger twin of Justin. That she was taken with the Phantom Ranger when she and Ashley were young because of reasons unknown. No one knows what happened or where she is at this point of time.


	3. Phoenix

"Unidentified ship approaching us!" Cassie said looking at the scanners.

"This is Andros of the Astro Mega Ship! We demand to know who you are!" Andros demanded.

"You won't know who I am until we reach Eltare," A female voice said laughing through the communicator.

"Wait, you're from Eltare?" Justin asked confused.

"Yeah I am. Please follow me or I'll drag you behind me," The female voice chuckled.

"Follow that ship," Andros ordered to the rangers.

They put in the codes to follow the ship in front of them and then they split to do their own things. Justin stayed on the bridge and then someone appeared on the screen.

"Who are you?" Justin asked heading towards Andros's seat as the bridge doors shut and locked.

"I'm known as the Phoenix Ranger and I'm a rouge ranger," The red ranger replied.

"You're female," Justin said recognizing her voice as the one that had spoken to them earlier.

"Yeah and one of your team-mates is on Eltare. She asked for one of us to come get you and bring you the shortest way there," Phoenix replied.

"So, Ashley sent you?" Justin asked.

"Yep," Phoenix replied before looking over her shoulder.

"Do you have a team?" A new voice from behind Justin asked.

"You must be Alex. Otherwise known as the first child of the Power Rangers," Phoenix said looking at the child.

"First child of the Power Rangers?" Justin muttered looking at Kim's son.

"Yes, he is the son of two Power Rangers. My senses tell me that as well," Phoenix replied.

"He's Tommy's?" Justin asked as his eyes went wide and looked at Phoenix.

"Yep. Now I have to go before Phantom decides to pop up and yell at me for stealing his ship again. How many times is that?" Phoenix asked herself.

"Again?" Justin asked facing her.

"I steal his ship when I need to get somewhere. If he got me my own ship, I wouldn't steal his time and time again," Phoenix replied as the connection became fuzzy.

"See ya soon," Alex said smiling at her.

"See ya soon AJ," Phoenix said waving at him before cutting out.

_Just who is Phoenix and how does she know about Alex? And why did Phoenix steal Phantom's ship? Also can she be trusted?_


	4. Phoenix's POV

_**It's time I told you a bit about me.**_

I'm Phoenix. The Red Eltarian Power Ranger. I control fire and I'm also telepathic. I'm 13 years old. The youngest member of the Eltarian Rangers. The others are 17, 18 or even 19 years old! So, I'm the baby of the group but also the leader. There have been others before me but they were much older. I don't know why they choose me but I'm glad they did. I can barely remember my younger years but I do remember the training I had to go through to get to where I am today. When I try to remember, I feel as if there is a mental wall blocking out my memories.

_**There are days I ask myself if I'm really a robot and really moving. There are other days, I ask myself if I'm even alive anymore. It's always the same answer, yes.**_

I know my team look up to Phantom more than me because I can not lead them yet. I hope never to lead. Phantom was the first Eltarian Power Ranger out of us all. He remembers the first team before us and looks as if he's comparing us half the time to them. I wish he wouldn't and see us for us, not them. Not the past. Just the present.

_**Each of my team-mates deal with things in their own ways. They deal with things without each other. No cares about each others feelings. When I had a problem, I approached our mentor, Dimitra. She was like a mother to me and to the others. Then she left to go mentor the Turbo Rangers and we got Zordon in return. A few months later, Eltare got attacked and we were overrun by monsters. I got lost among the battle and I blacked out. A few hours later I awoke on a new planet without my helmet on. There in front of me was Prince Trey of Triforia. He saved my life and I stayed with him until Phantom came to collect me.**_

Trey had once asked me why I was on the team and I told him my answer. I had no bloody clue. I also told him what I remembered and he asked if I wanted to join his team instead because the Phoenix Power was actually Triforian not Eltarian! I was so shocked at this and then Phantom came before I could give Trey an answer. He told me in private he would keep my identity a secret. I knew I could trust him more than my team.

_**After that I began stealing Phantom's ship to go see Trey and talk for a while. We became best friends and then he came to Eltare to ask Dimitra something about me. I never got the chance to ask him because Space Yellow arrived. She asked to see Phantom and asked one of us to go get the rest of the Power Rangers. I agreed to do it, so I could clear my mind for a while.**_

That's when I finally got to meet the son of two Power Rangers. Also one of the youngest Power Rangers on Earth. I looked at him and saw that he looked a lot like me. I realized that Space Yellow Turbo did too. Now I have a feeling on who my family might be.


	5. Phoenix's Team

_**I'm Phoenix. This is my time to tell you about my team-mates**_

Firstly there's Phantom. He trained me in ways of fighting and was like my older brother. His real name was Troy and he was the Prince from Triforia. He's older than Trey by a few minutes because they are twins. He is the Black Phantom Ranger.

Then there's Sapphire from Phadeos and was like my older sister. She's Diamond's little twin sister. She was Princess Warrior and Sapphire was her middle name. Her real name was Tayla. She is the Blue Sapphire Ranger.

Thirdly there is Diamond. Now she's a hard person to win a fight against. She's from Phadeos too. She's Sapphire's elder twin sister. She's also a Warrior Princess. Her real name is Kayla. She is the Pink Diamond Ranger.

Lastly there's Ice. He just doesn't like anyone else flirting with me since he's like my older twin brother. He's doesn't know where he's from also. So we're just like each other. His real name is Kyle. He's the White Ice Ranger.


End file.
